Pickup trucks enjoy popularity due to their unique ability to provide both personal and cargo transportation. Pickup trucks have an enclosed cab in which a driven and passengers may be seated side by side. An open top cargo bed extends rearwardly from the cab. The bed is bordered by two sides and a rear tailgate. The openness of pickup truck beds renders them quite versatile in their ability to carry loads of different configurations. Also, since their cargo space is open to ambience, pickup trucks may be loaded and unloaded from both sides and from the rear. This openness and loading ease, however, is provided at a sacrifice in security, privacy and shelter.
To provide such security, privacy and shelter, removable truck caps have been devised. Inherently, however, they restrict and handicap access to the beds. Thus, it would be desirable to devise a truck cap that could provide security, privacy and shelter while still providing relative ease of access for loading and unloading. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such a truck cap that the present invention is primarily directed.